


Finding Out

by shadow_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Finds Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_natural/pseuds/shadow_natural
Summary: John has been magically resurrected and is staying with Sam and Dean in the bunker.  The boys are happy to have their father back, but when John finds out about what's happening between his eldest son and a certain angel, things aren't exactly happy.





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post - http://destielpromptsforall.tumblr.com/post/163725039916/i-have-this-need-for-a-john-finding-out-fic-one

Coming back from the dead has been a very strange and scary experience for John.  It’s only been ten years, yet so much has changed.  The boys tried to explain everything, but he’s still having a hard time wrapping his head around everything.  The boys have changed so much as well.  They’re grown men and he can’t really believe it.  
    He’s also just found out that angels exist, and his boys are best friends with one.  He never actually gave a shit when Mary would talk about all that angel crap, but now he wonders if he should have.  
    About a month after being resurrected, John is wandering the halls of the bunker and he wonders about Castiel.  How did the boys become so close to him?  They treat the angel like a brother and it really makes John wonder.  
    As he passes what he has learned to be Dean’s room, he is startled as Castiel walks out.  He is half naked wearing only an unzipped pair of jeans that are too big for him, hair tousled, a large red bruise on his collarbone, and a deep flush on his face.  
    “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just heading to the bathroom,” Castiel says and moves toward the door across the hall.  
    John looks through the doorway of his son’s room to see him rushing to put a pair of pants on before running over toward the door, looking just as disheveled as Castiel.  
    “Dad…,” Dean says as he faces his father and stands up straight with a fearful look on his face.  
    John looks between Castiel and Dean on either side of him as he assesses the situation.  
    “So you’re a fuckin’ queer, huh?” John says as he stares at glares at his son.  
    Dean flinches at his father’s harsh words and spares a worried glance at Castiel who watches the scene in horror. “Dad, it - it’s not what it looks like…”  
    “Oh, really?  Because you two were just takin’ a fuckin’ nap naked in the same bed.  That is what happened right?” John says with sarcasm dripping from his lips.  
    Dean cowers under John’s harsh glare and glances behind his father every few seconds to give Castiel a sorry look.  
    “I didn’t raise my sons to be fuckin’ cocksuckers!” John’s yelling now, but he’s so angry that he doesn’t pay any attention to the fact that Sam is sleeping a few doors down. “Where the hell did I go wrong with you to make you want to be a dirty fuckin’ queer?”  
    Dean tries to back up into his bedroom but just follows him getting even louder as he goes.  
    “I should have fuckin’ known there was something goin’ on between you two,” John turns around to glare at Castiel who has plastered himself to the bathroom door with a terrified look on his face. “And you, you son of a bitch, you think you can go around touchin’ my son and turn him into some filthy piece of shit!”  
    “Stop!  Leave him alone, dammit!” Dean shouts as he finally works up the courage to say something.  
    As John turns around to glare daggers at his son, Sam walks out into the hallway and says, “What the hell is going on?”  
    John doesn’t pay attention to him and crowds up into Dean’s personal space. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ talk back to me, you dirty piece of shit!  I don’t fuckin’ talk to disgusting little fairies like you!”  John pushes Dean in the chest and he falls onto the dirty carpet of his bedroom.  
    “Stop! Get away from him!” Castiel shouts moving into the bedroom.  
    “What the hell!” Sam shouts, running over to his father and pulling away from Dean. “Get the fuck off of him!”  
    Cas rushes to crouch at Dean’s side and immediately clutches his hand. “Are you alright?”  
    “Did you know that your brother is fuckin’ cocksucker?” John says to Sam as he looks over at Castiel and Dean disgustingly sitting on the floor.  
    Sam flinches at the language and looks over at his brother and his boyfriend, the two of them consoling each other.  
    “Yeah, so?  What’s your goddamn problem, asshole?” Sam says, crossing his arms and fixing John with a furious stare.  
    Castiel stands and calmly walks over to where John and Sam are standing in the doorway.  “I think it’s time for you to go,” he says in a calm flat voice.  
    John looks at him in complete disgust. “Yeah, I don’t wanna be around you dirty faggots for another minute if I can’t help it.”  
    Sam steps even closer into John’s personal space and says through gritted teeth, “Call either of them one more fucking name and see what happens.”  
    John backs away and glares at each of them and then turns around, heads down the hallway, and exits the bunker with a slam of the large metal door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Comment and tell me what you thought and give me some constructive criticism. It'll (hopefully) help me write better stuff! AKF <3  
> Follow me on tumblr for some more of my writing and other people's awesome writing <3 - destielfreak-aka-abbey


End file.
